1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device configuring a high-voltage bi-directional analog switch and an ultrasonic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-voltage bi-directional analog switches (hereinafter referred to as “switch”, as required) are utilized to allocate signals to a plurality of oscillators equipped in probes, for example, in a field of ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus. When a bi-directional analog switch is utilized for switching signals of the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, a high linearity within an operational range is required for the bi-directional analog switch, so as to suppress a signal distortion affecting a picture quality of diagnostic images.
Moreover, JP 2004-531929 A discloses a technique which improves a linearity of the bi-directional analog switch.